Jade Valley High School
by WinterWatcher-Forever
Summary: BTW this picture was drawn be me, its Winter. This story is not like the books, except it includes its characters. This is about what it would be like of the JMA crew were legit teenagers and are in their freshman year of high school. Hope you enjoy, and like the story or follow me! COOKIES (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview chapter of my new series "Jade Mountain High school", which is coming out on 8/10/16. This will be all my ideas so don't come in saying THIS IS NOT LIKE MOON RISING! Hope you enjoy and if you like it, stay vigilant for the actual release of the story. COOKIES (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)!**

Moon stood at the entrance of Jade valley High school.

 _Oh great!_ she thought _Nothing to cheer a girl up like a high school full of boring classes and mean people._ She put on her headphones and played her music. She walked through the door to find Starlight handing out pamphlets to entering students. He was the librarian at the school. Moon took one and walked to her locker. The good news was that it was right next to her homeroom, so it wouldn't be hard to get her stuff before class started. Her line of teachers was not as good as she had hoped: The only good teachers she got was Social Studies with Mr. Webs, and P.E. with Mr. Deathbringer. Just as Can't Stop the Feeling blasted through her beats, she heard a large group of students walking through the hall in her general direction. She turned her head to see Kinkajou and Qibli walking to her.

She paused her music and took off her headphones. "Hey guys!"

"Moon! Isn't this place great!" Kinkajou walked over and hugged her. "Oh my gosh! Our lockers are next to each other!" She was right. Moon had 157 and Kinkajou had 158.

Qibla walked over and waved. "My lockers over there somewhere." He looked at his watch "OH CRAP! Ill see you guys later, I promised Turtle that I would help him with his stuff when he got here." He walked away and shot Moon a shy smile. He always looked like Naruto when he put on that sheepish grin.

"That didn't last long," said Moon "Hey, what homeroom did you get? I gotSocial Studies with Mr. Webs."

"Well, on this topic I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I got P.E. as mine, and so did Qibli, but Turtle told me he got it. And as a bonus, so did a certain someone who seems to like you." She raised her eyebrows a couple of times.

"Oh crap, this is gonna be a strange first year," said Moon "But do you think I'm even sitting close to him?" The him they were both referring to was Winter Frost. He came to their school the same year Qibli did, 7th grade. Although he probably didn't know, the entire grade knew that he liked Moon. The problem for him was he was REALLY REALLY bad at talking to girls. The only contact they regularly established is 'hey', 'hi', or the more common one 'can I borrow a pencil?'. Moon didn't reject these feelings though, because it was hard to admit that Winter wasn't hot. Half the girls in the grade liked him, and the other half were jealous of Moon for being his sweetheart. Moon recalled the february of 8th grade when Winter and Moon were in the same math class. Kinkajou was with them as well. The next day was valentines day, but Moon had gotten sick, so she didn't go to school. While Kinkajou was emailing Moon her homework, she also told her that Winter had come into class with a high smile (Which was rare) and a bag of stuff. But when class started and Moon wasn't there, he became SUPER depressed.

Right before they could continue the conversation, the 3 minute warning sounded over the PA system. They shut their lockers and both rushed to class.

Moon arrived to Mr. Webs classroom to see him waiting at the door greeting students. He turned to see her and smiled.

"Ah Moon, you made it. Tsunami told me that a memory prodigy was going to be my student. Your seat is marked, so you know where to go. I look forward to seeing what you can do." he said.

She shot him a shy smile and walked in. Her desk was near the front, and thankfully, she was sitting next to her friend Turtle. He saw her coming and waved.

"Hey Turtle!" She said, then sat down and whispered: "Winter's not here yet right?"

He laughed. "Moon, None of the girls in the class are rushing out of their seats, so thats probably a yes," He turned around to see if anyone else he knew was here, and saw Winter walking in. Moon saw him to. "I stand corrected."

"No!" Moon said "You sit corrected." They both broke out laughing. Moon noticed that Winter wasn't actually looking at her, but he had his nose in a book. His seat was 2 rows behind Turtle. Then Moon realized that it wasn't a book, but some sort of journal. He was copying things out of his class book, maybe in case he forgot it.

Mr. Webs shut the door and walked to the board, where he had some things written down. "Hello everyone!" They all looked at him. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Mr. Webs, but you can just call me Webs. This year I am going to be teaching you about..." He started droning on about things in the towns history and the history of its people. Moon started taking notes in her journal about the separate topics, and writing down things she already knew about them. For the rest of the class, they mostly got to know each of the other students, and got the weeks assignment.

After class was over Moon walked to her locker and got the stuff she needed for next period. As she was walking away Winter stepped in front of her.

"Hey Moon," He said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" she said.

"I know that everyone knows about it, so I want to be clear. Lets just act like none of it happened, and maybe just be regular friends?" He sounded like he was going to kill himself.

"Ism, okay. Lets actually try this. But if this means we will be regular friends for a while," She pecked him on the cheek. He blushed. "Bye!" she waved and walked away.

Winter stood their dumbstruck and rubbed the lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Damn." he said.

 **Well guys, this was the first chapter of Jade Valley High School. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, check out my TOD. I am saying this just to be clear, the ultimate summer TOD will be coming out on Augest 29th, so be ready to have your TOD's written down by me. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you beautiful people, and welcome to the second chapter of Jade Valley High School. Last chapter we left Winter blushing in the school hallway, and this chapter is what happens to him afterward. Next chapter is a half and half, so in the comments, I want a vote: kinkajou, Turtle, or Qibli? I know who I want, but his chapter could be later. This next one will be your choice, and then I can interfere with chapter 4. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and if you want to keep updated on all my work, favorite me, the story, or in some cases, both. And go check out my TOD series. The official summer finale chapter will be coming out on Augest 30th, so you better get ready! The poles for T and D are closed, so no more requests. LETS GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!**

Winter stood awestruck in the freshman hallway.

 _I just got kissed by a girl. Crossing that off. Got kissed by Moon. Cross off. Moon WAS my first kiss. Crossed._ It had taken nearly 2 years, but he finally had gotten Moon to like him, and right as he was proposing that they just be normal friends for a while. Finally, he shook it off and went to his next class.

After 5 hours of boring introductions and pointless activities, Winter finally got on his bike and drove back home. He lived about 2 miles from school, but it only took him 30 minutes to get there on a normal day. his sister Icicle had stayed at school for the ASB freshman meeting. She usually got a high position because everyone was her friend. When voting started, there was always a chance the person next to you wrote Icicle on their slip. This year she hoped to become the school vice president, but that meant she had to beat Umber, the president of the Jade Valley Gay and Lesbian acceptance club. He was aa fan favorite and was the only person to get close to beating Icicle at an ASB position. Last year he had lost to her by 1 vote, which happened to be Winters.

Right as the flashback faded, he rode up into his garage. He parked his bike next to his fathers Mustang. Usually he would park it next to his mothers Ford Express, but Hailstorm and his friends had taken all the spots. They were over practicing plays for the states annual football tournament. For the past 6 years, Jade valley college had ranked first place every time, thanks to Hailstorm the town prodigy. He could hear them in the backyard doing drills. Hailstorm looked up at the window and waved at him. Winter smiled and waved back.

He went into his room. He dropped all of his school stuff onto his bed, and sat down at his laptop. He went to Skype and called his friend Qibli. Qibli had transferred to JV the same year Winter had, and was his first friend. They had bonded through their love of Sci Fi movies, Call Of Duty Black Ops 2, and 80s-90s music. Qibli had also introduced him to Minecraft, which he was incredibly good at. After a few seconds, his freckled face popped up on screen.

Winter got right to it. "Qibli, I need your help on something."

"Okay pall. Oh and by the way, are we watching Prometheus or Avatar next week? I would prefer either one, but I want to know."

"First of all, hell yes we watching Avatar, second of all, Moon kissed me today." Qibli raised his eyebrows. (Just to be clear guys, I'm saying that Qibli got over Moon and has become the ladykiller he was always meant to be. Good for Winterwatcher fans, sorry for all you Qibwatchers though, I just shot your dreams with an AK 47.)

"Really? Was it like..." He put his finger on his cheek "Or was it like..." shoved a finger in his mouth and twirled it around.

"Definitely the first one. And if it was the second one, you would see Moon _with me_ on the screen, probably getting a bathing suit on. BTW I'm going swimming in my yard after this, wanna drop by? Its 82 degrees and I'm pretty sure Icicle is gonna be here. IN THE POOL WITH ME." Winter raised his right eyebrow then his left.

Qibli started staring off into space and blushed. "All right I will go. But don't try to do anything stupid, I know my way around women, trust me. And did you make the deal with Moon, the friends thing?"

"Yes, and it was after that she kissed me. It wasn't anticlimactic, but it felt very hypocritical. Really hypocritical." Said Winter.

"Ok bud. See ya in a few minutes." Qibli disappeared as the screen turned black.

Winter closed his laptop and grabbed his swim trunks. After he finished changing, he checked on the location of the book he ordered on Amazon. It was still shipping, and it said it would be there tomorrow. He honestly didn't need it anymore, but it was still useful. He walked down stairs and passed his Mom in the kitchen.

"Hello Winter!" Said his mom.

"Hey mom. Whats for dinner?" he said

"Your in for a treat tonight son. Im making fetucini noodles with alfredo sauce, a side of garlic french bread, and some strawberry Ice Tea. Your father won't be here until tomorrow, so there will be leftovers." she said.

"Great. I did invite Qibli over, and he does love your cooking. If he knocks on the door tell him I'm in the pool, okay?" he asked.

"Okay. See you later." Said his mom.

He stepped through the door to his backyard and instantly jumped in. It was so hot out that he couldn't bear being stuck in his house, especially since the air conditioning hadn't been installed yet. He felt the cool liquid surround him, and it calmed his mind. He didn't think about Moon, Qibli, his brother and sister, not even Micheal Jackson. He surfaced and saw Qibli standing at the door smiling, He was wearing brown skin shorts and no swim shirt. As usual, if he knew that there were going to be girls at the pool, he wanted to show off his 6 pack. He was tan as the beach, with sandy blond hair. He dropped his towel on a lawn chair and did a back flip into the deep end.

For the next few minutes, they to took turns doing tricks and flips off the diving board. Winters mom brought them a pitcher of lemonade and some cups, as well as pizza. They dried off and ate. When they got back in they heard a voice at the door.

"I thought the youth body builders club was at the gym, not my backyard. Hey Qibli." said Icicle.

Qibli smiled and Winter started laughing. Icicle sat on one of the many lawn chairs and ate a slice of pizza. Then she got into her bathing suit and hopped in. After another hour, Winter and Qibli got out, dried off again, and played their favorite game: Shirtless tennis. The rules were simple enough. Each player could not wear a shirt (Girls could wear bras, bikinis and sports bras), and they played to 60. But every time you lost a point, you had to let the other player whip you with their shirt. Winter and Qibli started playing, and Icicle watched from inside the pool.

As Usual, they played for the first serve. Winter won the serve and they started the game. For the next 37 minutes, Qibli and Winter were hot, sweaty, and covered in bruises. Qibli eventually won, and Winter jumped into the pool to sooth his burns from Qibli's shirt. After another hour, Qilbi said he had to leave because his mom wanted him home for dinner. He said goodbye to Qibli and dried off with his towel. He turned to Icicle who was smiling and looking at him as he left.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked her.

"Ok, I have to admit he is kind of hot, alright!" She blushed. Winter laughed.

When he went back inside, he looked out his window and waved at Qibli. He smiled and waved back. He then got bored and called his other friend...

 **Well guys, this was chapter 2 of JVHS. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to PM about who you want as the next chapter: Qibli, Kinkajou, or Turtle. And stay tuned on Augest 30th for the Summer Finale of TOD. BYE BYE NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all of you beautiful writers and readers, welcome to chapter 3 of Jade Valley Highschool. I have been inspired by fellow writers who have done series like this, so I had an idea. Every few chapters, I will write a question. The first person who can answer that question will be featured in the next chapter. But only people with an OC can enter this competition. Hope you guys enjoy and this chapter will feature a question like I mentioned. Bye Bye. PS: My page now has a poll for what my story arc should be, and anyone can vote so check it out.**

Qibli biked home with a smile on his face. After a couple hours hanging out with his best friend Winter, and he was ready for some me-time. As he pulled up to his garage, he heard, someone following him. He turned around and saw the worst thing possible. The school bullies Viper and Flame were tailing him and looked ready for a fight.

He immediately knew what to do. He turned on his bikes motor and sped off in the direction of the town center. After the motor was at full speed, he started gaining speed. The more he turned up the power, the more distance he gained on the two. By the time he arrived at the towns center, he was a good 2 blocks ahead of them. He turned down the street and saw his destination: The town skatepark. The mayor didn't know what to do with the space, so he put a poll out for the kids of the town, and majority voted for a skate park. It included the skating area, a roller skating rink, and 3 trails into the woods for bikers.

He heard Viper laugh behind him. They must have realized where he was going and why. Viper and Flame were the town champions when it came to the sport, but that was only what they thought. Qibli had gone there for 3 hours every saturday, the only day Flame and Viper couldn't go because of chores. He had practiced every trail, every path, and memorized all the possible escape routes if he ever got into this kind of situation. He had also discovered a secret trail that led to his neighborhood. He spend across the street and into the entrance. But he had some other plans before he did the trail.

Over the years, Qilbli had realized Viper and Flames weaknesses, which was a specialty of his. Viper couldn't bike through narrow areas do to her fear of closed spaces, and flame couldn't bike fast across turns do to his short site-edness. He drove behind the skating rink entrance, which was right next to the Shell convenience store, which caused a _convenient_ tight alley. He turned and saw that Flame still pursued, but Viper stopped and cursed. At the end of the Alley, Qibli veered to the right and into the secret trail. By the time Flame had finished the turn, he could no longer see Qibli.

As he pulled into his neighborhood, he turned off the motor and laughed. He was the only person besides Winter who Viper and Flame hadn't bullied over the years, and it felt great. He stopped in front of his house and opened his garage. As usual, there was no car in the garage. Thorn was still at work with Ruby and Coral, her co-workers, and wouldn't be home until late. He parked his Bike next to his work bench and closed the garage. On the bench was his next big project: Steel security drones. He mostly wanted to use them to spy on people he knew or liked, but otherwise, they were going to be a protection program for Thorn and Ruby.

He took off his helmet and walked inside. For some reason, there were stacks of books everywhere today, and the fridge only contained meat. He walked upstairs to his room and shut the door. Inside, he had his laptop, a 45 inch flat screen, his Mini fridge full of drinks and sandwiches, his bed, his desk, and his tool storage. He went to his dresser and grabbed a clean pair of pants that matched his shirt, quickly changed into it, and started playing Minecraft. A few hours later he saw Thorns car pull up the driveway, as well as a red Ford F-150 and a blue Mini Cooper. Thorns orange 1957 Mustang shined like a smooth orange as it pulled in the Garage.

He heard Thorn walk in with Ruby and Coral. Qibli stood at the top of the stairs and said hi. Thorn explained that they were having dinner and to talk over the new youth socializing initiative. Qibli walked back into his room and lay on his bed, thinking about what he could do. He eventually fell asleep. He dreamed of shirtless tennis, a pool full of Hot girls, and his own Lamborghini. His thoughts raced around the track of his mind at the speed of light, figuring out what he should do next or when. He let the softness of sleep take him. The next morning was quiet a surprise.

He woke up with a start. The reason he was so shocked was because Thorn was standing at the edge of his bed with an alarm clock.

"Wake up Qibli, Its time to go." Said Thorn. The clock was at 7:20 am. 30 minutes before school started.

"Oh god! Damnit I gotta get ready!." He ran out of his room with a fresh pair of clothes. The good news was that 30 minutes could get him time to shower, brush his teeth, eat a quick breakfast, and bike to school. He grabbed his backpack, hopped in his bike, started the motor, and sped out of his driveway. He traversed the crisscross of streets in Jade Valley, hoping to get to school in time. But then he turned around and noticed that Thorn hadn't even left the garage yet. Then he remembered: On the second day of school they always had the day off because their teachers had given them assignments out of class, like getting to know fellow students and resting. He smiled and turned his bike around.

As he pulled up to his driveway he remembered something else: Thorn still had work that day. He walked into his house to see her packing a bag full of clothes and other essentials. Thorn looked at him.

"Got you this time. And oh, I forgot to mention that I'm going on a business trip with Coral and Ruby, we have to fly to Coral Bay to deal with some new property that the town is going to renovate on. Anyway, ill be back on Monday, so you'll be by yourself the whole weekend. Call me if anything bad happens.!" Thorn zipped her bag shut and walked out the door.

After she left, Qibli realized that he had the whole day to himself, and the whole weekend. His friends had given him the nickname "Party Starter" a couple of years ago, and for the exact same reason of what he was going to do. People hadn't really accepted him when he first came to Jade Valley 3 years ago, so to get recognized he had the greatest party the school had ever seen at Winter's house, wit his permission. They had installed color lights in the pool, turned the living room into a dance floor, and Winter's mom had set up a buffet in the kitchen. Everyone in his grade had been invited, and everyone enjoyed it. They played spin the bottle, Winter's older brother Hailstorm DJ'ed, and he had brought drinks. Pepsi, Coca Cola, Dr Pepper, Crush, and all the other sodas he could find, as well as 2 bottles of champagne. He saved those for Spin the Bottle. That one party had made him one of the most popular kids in school, especially with girls.

As he imagined what this new party would be like, he put on a devilish party. _One things for sure,_ He thought. _This is going to be fun!_

 **Well guys, this was chapter 3 of my Jade Valley High School series. Next chapter will be in the perspective of Turtle! Our favorite D.U.F.F.! Designated Ugly Fat Friend! Hope you enjoyed this one, and make sure to check out my poll in my profile page! Bye Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys, my poll has finished, and the results came as this: 2 votes for field trip, 3 votes for kidnapping students, and 5 votes for a school play! So the next big story arc in my series will be Jade Valley High Schools performance of the classic show Cinderella! I would like to thank AshEmber Nightwing for coming up with 2 of the ideas, which were field trip and play, and thanking myself for kidnapping students. Hope you guys will enjoy, so lets get this started!**

 **Moon's POV**

"EEEEEEHH!" Yelled Moon and Kinkajou. Its was the 3rd day of school, and as usual, they had posted the name of the annual winter play. Moon and Kinkajou both loved acting, and they had done plays together since the 5th grade, either district or school. This year was going to be exiting though, because the school had decided to do a Cinderella performance. Moon had hoped for a play with a strong female lead, and here it was. According to the poster, tryouts were next week, the practices started in 3, and scripts could be bought in the office. Moon had pre-ordered the years script, so she was fine.

 **Winters POV**

Winter felt like he could hug himself at this moment. He and Qibli were walking out of school, and they saw what Moon and Kinkajou were so excited about. That years school play was going to be Cinderella, which was one of his personal favorites. It featured a strong female lead, a strong male lead, a female comedy relief, and an evil person. He had played the Prince in 6th grade at his other school when they decided to do it. He was also exited because of what Qibli and him planned to do that weekend. Since Thorn was out for the weekend, and Winters mom was the only one at his house, they were going to throw another awesome party.

As he walked out of the school, he just couldn't shake the feeling that this play was going to change a lot of things. First of all, since this was high school, characters could actually kiss. And second of all, he knew that Moon and Him were the best actors in the school, so they would get lead parts. But he stopped thinking about it as he met Qibli at the bike racks. Qibli had said they needed to start planning immediately, since the party was going to be this weekend. Winter had already told his mom about it, and she as going to be preparing dozens of different meals from different places. Because of her extreme cooking skills, she had held the title of best community chef in the town cook off for the past 3 years. Qibli was going to be deciding what the entertainment would be, and Winter and Icicle were supposed to decorate the house and the backyard, as well as come up with some fun things to do.

Qibli was waiting for him when he got to the racks, and he was smiling. As promised, he had installed the motor he had been saving on Winter's bike, which could excel the bike to speeds of 45 mph in 5 seconds, and had a max speed of 62 mph. He turned on the motor, and with Qibli at his heels, speed toward home. Winter and Qibli decided that it was going to be a Summer themed party, so a lot of things were going to be in the pool. It could fit a max of 200 people and still have space, so he could invite a lot of friends to the party.

Qibla and Winter pulled into his garage and parked the bikes. They walked through the house to get to Winters room. They passed Winters mom in the kitchen, who was currently finishing the last part of the food for the party. They walked up stairs and into Winters room. Winter had set up all the plans for the party in the room and had thought of all the guests. They had decided to only invite 30, and most of them would be in their grade. The first part of the list was Moon, Turtle, Kinkajou, Polar, Frostbite, Danger, Saiba, Deathbringer and Glory, Pike, Turtles sister Anemone, Carnelian, etc.

They had set the party for tomorrow, and already handed out invitations. Most people were able to bring something to the party as well. Deathbringer and Glory were bringing a fruit salad and soda's, Carnelian was bringing fireworks, Kinkajou was bringing various hammocks they could hang between trees (For the couples of course, and others). Another guest, the school Librarian Starflight, was bringing his DJ gear and the best mixes he had. Turns out the quiet ones were the most hardcore partiers. It was going to start at 3:00 pm and end when everyone was to tired or to full. One thing was for sure though: It was going to be great.

 **Moon's POV**

As usual, her house was very quiet. Mother was out for a business meeting with Glory again, and father was still in missing. She hadn't ever met him, but her mother told her that he was an evil man. Over the years she had learned what this meant after hearing about what he had done before she was born. Her mother had successfully raised her though, teaching her all the essential skills if she was ever alone. She set her stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She had gone grocery shopping the other day, so the fridge was filled with good food. She took out the small fruit salad she had made that morning, a bottle of grape juice, and a BLT sandwich.

She walked upstairs to her room, which was on the end of the hall. Her room wasn't what you would call the average one: Bookshelves were on 2 sides, with titles by numerous authors, including The Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien, and many others. She had a queen sized bed on the far side with an Oak wood dresser next to it, and a desk for her schoolwork. She had drawers on her desk which were designed for different classes for each school year, and this years were Honors English, Calculas, Health, Site designer, P.E., Chemistry 3, French, and U.S. History. She had always gotten good grades in her classes and was awarded Smartest Student for 3 years in a row. But unknown to most people, Moon was an addictive gamer.

From the moment she first played old games like Pac-Man, Centipede, Galaga, and Frogger, she had a strange addiction to any form of video game. For the past few years, she had been a champ at a number of them on her Xbox 1, including Forza 2 motorsport. Halo 3 ODST, Call of Duty Black Ops 2, Fallout 4, and the 2015 retro game pack from Microsoft. She also played Minecraft on her computer and was the owner of 2 very successful servers, Mineplex an Snap-craft. Besides gaming, she also enjoyed reading, watching Big Brother, and Ping Pong. But she had other things to worry about at the moment. She had gotten an invitation to Winter and Qibli's party that was happening tomorrow, and by the looks of it, it was going to be like a senior kind of party. Moon had thought of something to bring, but didn't know if it was a good idea to tell them. She wanted to bring the 16 laptops she had won at the state gaming tournament, as well as the headsets, controllers, and games she had collected. She had talked to Qibli about it and thought that they could set it up in Winters den, which was the entire third floor of his house, with enough space to fill 200 people and have room. They were going to use about 1/4th of the entire space for the computers and the extra set up for the controllers and headsets. It was going to be a gaming tournament.

Moon had decided upon 3 games for the seperate rounds of the tournament. The first round would be Call of Duty Block Ops 2 on a private multiplayer server, the second would be Overwatch on a Deathmatch local game, and the final could be a free for all of Mortal Combat X. The point was to eliminate half of the players each round, judging by kills, times killed, points, and overall skill. They had the time to do 4, but only had enough players for 2, and each winners prize was an Xbox one. Moon had made about 750,000 dollars from gaming, and she had bought lots of things to have as prizes. Qibli and her had thought it was the best idea for the party.

Moon pushed these crazy thoughts from her mind though, and started her computer. She picked out her character, chose the map, and started a game of overwatch, as her favorite character, the sexy british agent Tracer.

 _My training has begun_

 **BAM! Thank you all for reading, and this has been the 4th chapter of Jade Valley High School! As you can tell, the story is taking a turn for the worse, and let me tell you, the next chapter gets crazy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and GOOD BYE!**


	5. Party (Part 1)

**Well guys, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for: Winter and Qibli's party of awesomeness! As we have already seen, things are going to get pretty crazy, and this episode has a question and a secret: Who is the secret guest featured at the party? Answer in the** **reviews, and the first one to win can get a special shout out or their Bio in the story. Anyway, no more stalling; Lets go WILD!**

Qibli was ready.

Winter was ready.

Moon was nervous.

Ash was bored.

It was a warm Saturday in Jade Valley, which was rare to come by. Usually it got to a max of 60 degrees, but today was a staggering 82. Perfect weather for the party. Qibli and Winter had been inviting, preparing, and organizing the biggest party of their freshman year. They had Starflight on DJ, Moon with the game tournament, Ash as MC, and Kinkajou was in for decorations with Icicle. The guest list had a few changes, but the final print stuck as this: Anemone, Turtle, Peril, Carnelian, Deathbringer, Glory, and whoever else they thought were just right for the occasion.

It was 2:30, and everyone was meeting at Winter's house to set up and prepare. Moon, Qibli, and Winter were setting up the space for the Gaming Tournament on the third floor, while Starflight and Ash were setting up the mikes and DJ gear. Winter's mom was in the kitchen setting up all the delicious meals she had prepared, and was lining up the drinks on the table. The whole party was going to be a blast, but something was worrying Winter and Moon.

 **Moon's POV**

 _They say most guys and girls have there first kiss at a party. Maybe its my turn._ Of course Moon was referring to Winter. Even though they had made a pact agreement that they would try to be friends, she couldn't let go of the feeling that she DID like him. She new that he would gladly return these feelings, and maybe they could be happy _together._

 **Winters POV**

Winter couldn't stop staring at Moon while they were setting up. _Did she do her hair? Why is she wearing more makeup than usual? Is she meeting someone at the party?_ Winter couldn't help but feel jealous, but then there was the corner of his mind where he thought she might have done these things to get HIS attention. Maybe the pact they had made wasn't going to last long, and he got the feeling something was going to change tonight.

 **Ash's POV**

As he looked around the house to check if anything was out of order for the party, Ash couldn't help but feeling that Moon was changing since the last time they had saw each other 2 years ago. Ash's family had moved to Florida because his father had gotten a new job there as a real estate agent. But then he got the happy news from his father that he could be an agent in his home town of Jade Valley, where all of Ash's friends were. One of the friends he had known since Preschool was Moon. They had gotten along for the next 10 years of there lives, and then Ash had to move after 6th grade. But he didn't need to worry about all of this now. _Im gonna have the time of my life tonight!_

Even though most people thought it of him, he wasn't romantically attracted to Moon when they were younger. She knew that the Blond with the cold eyes, Winter his name was, had that kind of place with her. He had talked to him before they had set up, thinking of ways Ash could help him. Ash had told him that Moon hadn't really been a romantic her whole life, but she had some things that she loved when it came to romance. She loved Cliché things in everyday life, she loved flowers that were purple (Or anything purple), and she loved the smell of the ocean. Ash didn't really care how Winter's little date went, he was more worried about what the lady HE was meeting at the party would do.

 **Winter's POV**

It was 3:00. At the exact time that the clock struck, there was a knock on the door. When Winter opened it, a stream of people walked in, carrying various items, including drinks, food, board games, and extra pairs of clothes for some odd reason. The people included Kinkajou, Deathbringer, Glory, Peril, Clay, Anemone, Turtle, his old friends Frostbite and Saiba, the cute girl that Ash liked, and some other students. Qibli and Winter ushered them into the living room where Ash and Starflight were ready for the announcements. Winter say Ash take a deep breath and smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ash, and tonight im going to be your MC. But before we get into all that, WHO WANTS TO HAVE FUN!" Everyone cheered and Ash started laughing. "Now first, we need to thank the people that made this possible, my friends Winter and Qibli!" Ash pointed to them and everyone applauded. Winter waved and Qibli put on a shy smile. _He looks so much like Naruto when he does that_ (Reference to first chapter for all those nerds who got it XD). Ash continued his speech of appreciation.

"Tonight, there will be festivities like you could never imagine. upstairs, hosted by my good friend..." Ash pointed to moon, who waved to the mob of students. "Will be hosting a live server video game tournament! With a gran prize of an Xbox 1 included!" The crowd went wild after he said that. "The pool is in the backyard and is open to all, as well as the tennis and basketball courts, with equipment. Food and drinks are in the kitchen, and theres a dance floor outside, which is being hosted by our favorite DJ, Mr. Starflight the librarian!" Starflight walked through the patio door, lifted his shades and said:

"Sa'did" And put his shades back down.

"Now that this is all out of the way, lets HAVE FUN!" Shouted Ash. Starflight turned up the speakers and played his mixtape. "Let's Go!" By Calvin Harris and Ne-Yo blasted through the house and everyone ran to the backyard. Winter and Qibli looked at each other, and went upstairs with Moon. The game tournament wouldn't start for 2 hours, so they all changed into their suits and went to the pool to cool off from the extreme heat. So far, the only people inside the pool besides themselves were Deathrbringer "Ladykiller" and his Girlfriend Glory, (the Assistant Mayor of Jade Valley next to Ruby and Thorn, the other Assistant Mayor and the actual Mayor) Peril (Clay's Girlfriend), Kinkajou, and Turtle, who LOVED swimming more than anything. The only thing that was strange about this was that Deathbringer and Peril were the only ones using the floating cupholders, both with a bottle of Root Beer. Loads of people were on the dance floor, including Turtle's sister Anemone, Ash and his lady friend, Clay (Doing the moonwalk), and some other students. A group of guys were playing basketball on the court by Winter's shed, while some of the other girls were playing tennis.

Winter and Qibli jumped into the deep end of the pool, while as Moon waded over to say hi to Kinkajou and Turtle. Right when they got comfortable, someone walked behind the edge Winter was sitting on and said:

"Did I miss something while I was gone?" Said the mysterious figure.

To Be Continued...

 **Well guys, this was part 1 of 3 parts to the party, which is basically the first plot line, the second one being the Cinderella thing blah blah blah! Who was this mysterious figure? Why did he know Winter? IS STARFLIGHT MAKING OUT WITH WINTER'S MOM?! That one is probably no, but the others are still questions! Im WinterWatcher-Forever here, and Ill see you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Guys, its me, your host, WInterWatcher-Forever, and today we are introducing chapter 2 of the 3 part party of awesomeness. This part will mainly be subject to the person we met at the end of the chapter, who was of course me, Frostbite, the knight in shining armor. Actually no, he's more of the Comedy relief. And as you probably have already fantasized about, he will become friends with the other guest character, Ash (AshEmberTheNightwing). This chapter will be a little romantic, so for all those broken hearted Qibwatcher shippers, GTFO of my house, this is my stage, my ship, my rules! Anyway, lets start.**

 **Before we do that though, I want to sincerely apologize for not being very active. You can ask Ash the same question, and we will have the same answer: School. Im in 7th grade this year, but I have Algebra, which is normally for Freshman in high school. It is an extremely hard class, and it is very hard to keep a steady grade in it at my age. Just wanted to say sorry, but now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

The last time that Winter had seen his friend Frostbite, they were exchanging goodbyes at the town border of Ice Crown, his old home. He had not seen Frostbite in over 3 years, and he was happy to see him.

"Winter, you look different! Did you grow 5 inches?" Frostbite asked.

"6 inches, but good guess. You didn't stay the same either old pall, you look 6' 3" not 6' 5"!" Winter laughed and Frostbite chuckled under his breath. "What brings you here Frostbite? I thought you were getting that real estate job in Ice Crown?"

"Ahh you know me," Frostbite said. "Going around, having fun. I never seemed to stay in one place long. Whats been going on around here. I walked inside and theres some beefy man moonwalking to the bathroom."

"That would be Clay. He's one of the people who help out at school. Me and my friend Qibli are throwing a party. Say, how did you know my address?" Said Winter.

"Your mom told me. I also guessed because your house is the biggest on the block." Frostbite said.

Winter managed a harsh laugh. He knew that frostbite was referring to the fact that winter had grown up in a rich family. Frostbite, on the other hand, had grown up in a middle class family of shop owners. His father owned the hardware store downtown, while his mom was the manager of a Safeway. Frostbite wasn't bothered by this though. He was 3 years older than winter, but they still hung out. The day Winter's father said they had to leave, winter had spent the few hours he had left playing Call of Duty with frostbite, shooting down 1 territories left and right, like real comrades. In truth he hadn't ever felt alive like that until he threw his first party with Qibli.

Moon swam up to where they were talking. "Who's this Winter?"

Frostbite looked from Moon to Winter and smiled. "Finally got a girl, eh Winter? And I thought you said you would miss Aurora."

Moon blushed and looked at Forstbite. Winter quickly blurted out, "No no no no no. It's not like that Frostbite. This is my FRIEND, Moon." Winter was blushing extremely now. "Hey frostbite can I talk to you inside?"

Winter got out of the pool and looked at moon with a "he's a funny guy" look. He dried off and led Frostbite up to his room.

"Nice digs," he said. "How much did you spend on this one?"

"I already had plenty of this. The only things I bought were new sheets, pillows, a mattress, and that third controller." Winter said.

"So what did you drag me up here for? Besides wanting to show off." Frostbite said, looking at my game display case. He started studying a case for Halo 5 Guardians.

Winter sighed. "I need you to talk less about that kind of stuff, just for tonight. Please man this is important."

Frostbite smiled. "Aaaaahh so you do like her? And that's why you got me up here? Because I made the first step. Winter I also need you to understand something."

Winter frowned at him. "What do you want me to understand?"

"That I've actually been with a woman. I have experience in this catagory, would you believe it." Frostbite said. "Tip 1. If you never make the first move, you can never get to the second. And if you don't do it by the time someone else does, you don't get to."

"You know about women? Didn't you break up with snowfall a week after you started?" Winter laughed.

"Hey!" Frostbite said "That only happened because she found out I was middle class, whatever that means. Winter all I'm trying to say is, you need to be confident. Strike first..."

"Be vigilant..." Winter smiled

"Or fail. I hope you choose the right path." And with that, Forstbite walked out of the room, and went downstairs for some of Winter's moms Shrimp Parmasian.

 _Is it really as easy as it sounds?_ Winter thought. In all his 3 years of trying, Winter had never managed to build up enough courage. The one time he did, Valentine's Day in 8th grade, she wasn't there. He had just made a fool of himself. But frostbite's words had struck him. He never needed to build up, he just needed to USE it. He walked downstairs to the backyard. There was only 1 thing left he needed.

 **Moons POV**

It had been almost 6 minutes since Winter had ledt to talk to Frostbite. And when she saw him again, he was frantically talking to Qibli and Deathbringer about something. He looked happy, almost like you were finally using your Rasengan to kill Orochi Maru, and Sakura had been watching you. And then for just a moment, Moon thought this was exactly like something he was gonna do. Killing his fear and asking out Moon.

At that moment Winter beckoned her to get out of the pool and join him on the dance floor. She got out and started drying off, noticing Winter whisper something to Starflight and pass him a CD. She got a suspicious feeling something Cliche' was about to go down.

Winters **POV**

It was all set. He had given the CD to Starflight, put on his silver tux, learned how to slowdance, and how to talk to girls. He knew at this moment, moon was finding that the clothes she had originally brought were switched to a long purple dress, and a garnet studded pair of earrings. He knew that she would come to join him, and when that time came, both their lives would change forever.

 **Moons POV**

Moon was laughing from delight. Somehow, in a Mysterious way, her close had been switched with a dress and earrings. A small. It's card that said join me outside was lying next to the pile. She quickly changed into the dress, put on the earrings, and walked elegantly outside. Winter was waiting for her by the dance floor, wearing a silver tux with a blue tie. She walked over to him.

"Someones looking nice tonight," He said as he walked her to the dance floor.

"Look at yourself." She said, smiling. Winter walked out in to the middle of the floor, where a small space was opened for him. Starlight held up a CD and looked down at Winter. He snapped his fingers. Starlight put the CD on his board, and from it came the only song Moon had ever memorized by heart: The Ball music from Cinderella. Winter held out his hand and smiled.

"Shall we?" He said?

 **Winters POV**

As he stretched out his hand, he saw the smile and small blush forming on Moon's face. She walked over to him and held his hand. As the music began to play, they started to waltz. Soon the other couples around them joined in. Deathbringer, Clay, Glory, and Peril had started a switch. Ash and his girlfriend were waltzing in the corner. Anemone, Kinkajou, and Turtle were dancing on the other side of the floor, laughing and watching them. Winter stared into Moon's eyes. They kept dancing, moving in synch, both knowing when to twirl or dive. Starlights girlfriend Fatespeaker showed up and sat next him, smiling. As the music droned on, even more people joined, until it suddenly ended. Moon laughed.

"Got any glass slippers to lose? A fairy god mother to meet?" Winter said.

"No, but I do have a prince to fall in love with." Said Moon.

At that exact moment, Winter pulled Moon close and kissed her. Moon was apparently expecting this, and kissed him back. Frostbite and Winter's Mom Tundra were watching from the window.

"They grow up so fast," she said. "I can't even blink without missing something interesting."

"He isn't that little punk kid we all used to know. He's matured since I last saw him all right." Frostbite responded. Frostbite took it in. _This is where we lose him. Damnit, right when I got back to._

 **Well guys? That was part 2 of 3. I know its been so damn long since I've posted, but once again, ALGEBRA. How many of you guys do that class, huh? If you do, back me up pls. Part 3 coming soon! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's Winterwatcher-Forever, and I'm back and better than ever. Washington Middle School's year is starting and I'm sad for the end of summer. But until then, a slow (but steady) flow of chapters will come in. Also guys, I've noticed that some people in the comments have argued, made threats, IMPERSONATE ME!, and used my pictures or reposted my content. Although the pictures is low, I don't like people who copy either. I have the legal right to take you to court for stealing content. Also guys, making threats is not funny. If you read my stories, I make these for fun and because I love doing it. I'm not pushing my opinions on you or starting world war 3 for god damn sake! So I just want everyone to be respectful. I won't name anyone who is charged, (Although MtDrew22 did use my profile pick, but he didn't impersonate me, thank you drew) but BE WARNED.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. As we have seen, winter finally made his move, and is dating Moon. But how will the rest of the party play out, and what other hidden secrets will guests uncover?**

"Ladies and Ladies with with Blue Balls!" Shouts Qibli "Welcome, one and all, to the non-annual Friendship Ruining Games! Each of 3 Rounds will consist of 32 players, 1 for each computer, Brawling in all out Combat, Strategic Challenges, and Trivia of the Gaming Universe! Take your seats if your name is called: Winter, Moon, Anemone..."

For the next minute, Qibli listed the contestants of the tournament, including himself, Moon, Winter, Anemone, Turtle, Icicle, Sora, and a multitude of other students. Frostbite was placed as server admin, and would clarify any rules of misconduct. Anyone found using a hack would be eliminated. Anyone placing below the half point of the amount of players, for say 17 or below of 32 players, 9 or below if 16, and on, would be eliminated. The first round was War Pigeons, a Multiplayer mode on Battlefield 1. Teams of 8, 4 in total, would have to Strategically transport pigeons to different Artillery stations on the map, so that the artillery would shell the enemy. Players would be ranked not by Time of death, but by amount of pigeon messages sent.

"Players!" Frostbite announced. "Put headsets on, choose your kit, link up with your team, and let the fight begin!"

And so it started, the dogs of war let loose.

Squadron 1, of Moon, Anemone, Sora, Kiwi, Icicle, Cinder, Splash, and Scorch held the eastern territory. Squadron 2, of Winter, Kinkajou, Ostrich, Pike, Turtle, Fate, Shadow, and Rain held Northern Territory. Squadron 3, of Qibli, Ray, Wave, Dirt, Sky, Saiba, Snake, and Striker held the Western Territory. And finally, Squadron four, consisting of the twins Growl and Roar, Lion, Spider, Owl, Angler, Emerald, and Slate held the Southern territory. The map marked the location of the first 3 Pigeons. In the center of the map was No Mans land, trenches dug deep into the earth, with barbed wire and land mines. In 3 separate locations, a Pigeon was held, with coordinates to an enemy base. The round then started.

Winter locked on to his screen. A pigeon was located about 10 feet into No Mans Land outside his territory . But as soon as he left the base, he would be vulnerable to an attack. Qibli' steam was to their Right, but Qibli would be smart enough to stay clear of the pigeon sights. They would most likely flank the soldiers there and kill them, taking the pigeon for themselves. Winter split his squadron in 2, taking 3 teammates with him and letting four back them up. They split out the spawn and then sped into the battle. Unbeknownst to them, moons team had already taken a pigeon, but were under attack by the twins. They were using Snipers to pick off the group, hoping to kill the pigeon holder and letting the assaults go in and take it. Moon, as a medic, had found a way to deal with them. As soon as she located there hiding place, she attached an FRG to her Gun and fired a volley of grenades, blowing both of them to pieces. She then was shot and killed by the other teams assault group. The war had truly begun. After what seemed like an eternity of 45 minutes, the round was ended, and tallies were checked. Out of the 32 Every member of the twins team was eliminated, as well as Splash, Icicle, Lizard, Anemone, Sky, Ray, Fate, and Shadow. Everyone else sighed with relief.

Frostbite once again spoke up. "In the next Round, you will be playing Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Ultimate Edition. It will be Free For all, with placements going to contestants with the highest amount of kills. The round will end when a contestant reaches 50 kills, or after 15 minutes. You will have 5 minutes to choose your loadout and customize your battle kits. All weapons, skins, accessories, levels, and kits will be maxed, just to be fair. Begin!"

The players proceeded to make do of what they had. Most players choosing Assault Rifles and shotguns, with very few going to snipers or SMGS or LMGS. The round then began and in the first few minutes, many players had already managed to root in good amounts of kills. Winter, who had secretly formed a truce with Qibli and Moon to get past this round, was concocting a plan. He knew that Qibli went as a sniper, using stealth based abilities to his advantage. Moon went with a Shotgun and Auto Pistol, striking fast and diving for cover. Winter was going hot and heavy, loaded with Dual Shotguns, and A 35 mag Assault Rifle, with ranged scope and laser sight. All three would split up and converge an attack on separate parts of the map. It was going smoothly until Winter reached 30 kills and was in 1st place.

Winter and Qibli were back to back in the dead center of the Engine Room on the Outpost map. To their left, Moon was hiding in a corner, waiting for an enemy to come out of the Hallway. Then, suddenly, Qibli and Winter simultaneously started taking shots, going down to low health and behind a crate. Moon peeked over her perch, to see multiple assailents flanking from the stairs. She threw 3 seeker grenades, taking out 2 of the 5 enemies. One of them started shooting at her, forcing her to duck again. It was at this point Winter reached 40 kills, and their was 1 minute left. Qibli was at 35, moon at 23. If Moon didn't get at least 6 more kills, she wouldn't move on to the final round. Winter noticed this, and told Moon to follow him and deploy a turret with Qibli. Winter tracked down a group of 5 enemies, and threw a graviton projectile. Moon then killed the five of them, with 20 seconds left. But with only so little time, moon realized why winter had gone with her. In case she didn't ever 6, Winter would have let her kill him. He stood their waiting. She shot him, giving her just enough points to stay in. The game then ended.

The final round was going to start in 10 minutes, with only 8 remaining players, including Moon, Winter, and Qibli. This game was to be Forza Motorsport 6, where they would Race on Mount Fugi. It was a 7 mile track, with twisting turns, steep hills, and unexpected ramps. The race had 6 laps, with no time limit to racers. (Sorry if u cut this short I'm working on my phone and it would take hours to detail) After the race, the top 3 were Qibli, Winter, and Soar. Soar got a console, Qibli a controller, and Winter a digital copy of Battlefield 1, Forza Motorsport 6, and Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Master edition. After everyone was finished congratulating each other, they all walked off to enjoy the last few minutes of the party. Winter and Moon walked to the dance floor, being followed by Anemone, Turtle, and Kinkajou, trying to eavesdrop.

"You know, Moon..." Winter started, but was abruptly stopped by Moons finger on his lips. She dragged him into his shed, and sat them down on the tool bench.

"Winter, this night was perfect. You and Qibli really did knock yourselves out improving the last one. But I'm only going to remember it for one thing, You, and me." Moon stared into his eyes, both gleaming with hope and remorse. "Whats wrong?" she said.

"It's just," Winter said "I feel like this wasn't supposed to happen. What would have happened if I hadn't hid your clothes, or wrote that note, or heck even asked you to the party? Would we have just continued to live our boring normal lives and never opened up? What if their is someone better than me who is meant for you?" Winter creased his forehead and sighed.

"Winter," Moon whispered "There isn't anyone in the world who is better for me than you. You complete me, like the last piece of a puzzle." She said, and dove onto his lips for a kiss. Just then, Anemone and Kinkajou peeked inside the window.

Winter heard a squeal from outside, and noticed the girls giggling. He made a finger gun and pointed it at them. Turtle saw this and ushered them away. Once he was sure they were gone, he focused once again on Moon. After breaking their kiss, they walked back inside. They greeted Winter's mom, and Moon got changed. They said goodbye's at the door, and Moon walked out with a suggestive swing of her hips, and into the night.

"Damn man!" Frostbite said "She hooked you good! Who knew you'd have a girlfriend and I wouldn't."

Winter laughed, happy. He hadn't been this happy since the day he first met Moon, that September morning, when he walked Shyly into Mrs. Summers classroom, with 26 pairs of eyes staring at him. But 1 pair wasn't with judgement, but of curiosity. That was Moon's. He felt immediately attracted to her.

When he became friends with Qibli, he immediately asked who the girl was. Qibli knew from that moment that Winter liked her, and he wasn't surprised. Qibli told Winter that he would keep the secret, and that her name was Moonwatcher, but she preferred Moon. Although Qibli promised, Winter was a bit to obvious about it. He would follow her everywhere, when she talked to him he would freeze and stutter. Of all the kids to ever have a crush, Winter was the first to never be able to hide it. But that didn't stop him.

Now, Winter was at his front door, while his new Girlfriend Moonwatcher walked in the night, dancing with the stars and returning to Heaven. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're right Frosty," Winter said, walking into his room and closing the door.

"Hook, Line, and Sinker."

 **Well guys, f*k me is this the ending? Yeah. It is. But not for the series! I've finally become adjusted to my classes at school, and will try to post every week or so. Although, Overwatch Halloween Terror comes out tomorrow... but who cares! I'll make a Halloween special for both my stories, and close up the comp after completing the prompt I got, so favorite this story and always keep the update tab on! COOKIES (:) (:) (:)**


End file.
